I'm in Love with Jacob Black I think
by Valina Bosch
Summary: This is the first story I ever wrote and I know its terrible but I just wanted to put it out here more to come once I finish transfering it from Quizilla. No Flames please.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anna Blanche. I am soooooo confused and I just can't believe what is happening. You are probably so confused so I will start from the beginning.  
So I just moved to Forks, Washington. Now I am living on the Indian reservation with my mom to take care of my grandmother. I am 15 years old and I don't know anyone. I am slowly making friends in and out of the school on the reservation. I will take you back to my first day of school before I knew I had the Quileute blood in me.  
"Ummm, excuse me can you point me to this classroom?"I asked a tall tan muscular boy. "Oh yeah I have that class I'll take you one minute." he said. I waited as he said goodbye to his friends. "Umm, I don't believe we have met my name is Jacob Black." he said with a smile. "Ohh yeah, I'm Anna Blanche."I replied with a smile not half as dazzling as his. He walked into the class and I followed close behind him. The whole way there I was thinking about how cute he was and how attractive his voice is and all of the thoughts that run through a girl's head when they think that they are in love.  
I was wondering to myself how I could be wondering these things when I had just met him when all of the sudden he spoke up. "You know Anna, you have been standing in one spot for like 5 minutes now right." he said while trying not to laugh. I blushed about 600 shades of red and sat down in the second came and sat next to you. The class continued and found someone after class to take you to the next one. This continued until lunch. I got your lunch and sat down at a table that was completely empty. Then all of the sudden someone came and sat down and I did not look up to see who it was. When I finally looked up I saw Jacob sitting and eating enough to feed3 people while you sat there with a small fruit salad and a small water. He looked up and politely said hello again. I just kind of stared at him and then said hi. He ended up finishing a lot faster than I did and carried on a conversation with me. Then finally after talking about your life and his life he had stopped talking. He finally said something after about 5 minutes."Anna I have something to ask you . . . .. . . " 

Sorry I know that it is a cliff hanger but I like those and you will learn hopefully I will start the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat there waiting for him to finish his sentence thoughts of what it could be raced through my head. Does he like me, Is he angry with me, do I have something in my teeth. Finally he finally spoke up. "Well, Anna I was wondering if you might like to go out with me some time." he said in a very nervous voice. I was in total shock. I could not move or speak. I just sat there like a lump. He looked disappointed so I finally spoke up and said. "I'm sorry you were talking to me right." This made him laugh. He nodded his head and finally I mustered up the courage to say yes. We had a date for the next Friday. He then got up from the table and started towards his locker. All of the sudden my new best friend Alicia came up and sat down and said. "You were talking to Jacob Black; he doesn't talk to many people especially girls. What did he say tell me everything!" she asked excitedly. I told her he asked me out and she basically became catatonic. She started asking me all these questions like when do you go out, where are you going, and the ever important what are you going to wear. I answered instantly by saying. "Friday, I don't know, and I don't know." She had a look of utter disbelief on her tan face. "You do realize that Friday is two days away right." she said blatantly. I froze in sheer panic. I immediately invited her over to do some prep work on Thursday.  
(Fast-forward too Thursday after school)  
Alicia and I were heading to the mall in Seattle to find some new clothes. I picked out an outfit and had my hair and makeup done. We got back home to find out that Jacob would be picking me up in an hour and I still had to get dressed. It just wasn't enough time. After what seemed like ten minutes but was actually an hour my mom told me that Jacob was there. I finished touching up my jewelry splashed on some perfume and descended the staircase. Jacob stood at the door with his mouth open in silent admiration. I don't think he knew anyone could look hot in jeans and a tee shirt. I said goodbye to my mom and headed out the front door with Jacobs muscular arm around me.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked out the door I realized that we would be taking his motorcycle. He helped me on and then got on himself. We sped off and I had no idea where we were going. Soon after we came to a stop in front of a small clearing in the woods. I saw a picnic lunch set out. We enjoyed a nice dinner and talked about everything. We talked about school and friends and our interests. I had such a wonderful time and I just hoped with all my heart that he would ask me out again. Finally he spoke again. "Umm, Anna I was wondering if you might like to go out with me again sometime." He said with a shy smile and a chuckle. Of course I said yes and we had another date scheduled for Sunday night. He told me we would be going to a fancy party at the Cullen house. I asked him what he would wear and what I should wear he said he was going to wear a tux and he didn't care what I wore and that he would always think I was beautiful. He dropped me off at home and walked me to the door. I said goodnight to him and he lightly kissed me goodnight. I went inside to find that my mom and grandma were asleep. I went upstairs to my room and found that Alicia had stayed to find out what happened and had fallen asleep waiting. I didn't bother to wake her being that it was 11 pm. I jumped in the shower and all I thought about was my date with Jacob. I just couldn't think of anything else. I got out of the shower put on my pajamas and creeped back into my bedroom although I don't know why because Alicia was taking up my whole bed. I was so tired that I didn't care I threw a few pillows and a comforter on the floor and pushed Alicia of the bed. She landed on the floor with a small thud and groaned and rolled over. I curled up into my bed and was asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. I had a good night's sleep with sweet dreams of Jacob. I enjoyed a good 7 hours of sleep before Alicia woke me up and demanded I tell her every detail of my date with Jacob. I did reluctantly and she almost passed out when I told her that he kissed me. It took me about 15 minutes and then she made me tell her every word and movement between Taylor and me. This took me an additional hour and a half and I could not wait for it to be over. She said we could go shopping again in Seattle on Sunday and we did and I got the most gorgeous dress in history. I got my hair and makeup done and went home to get ready. Jacob picked me up and we went to the party. We had a wonderful time and I talked with all of the Cullen's. Then I spent the rest of the night dancing with Jacob. We talked and talked and I couldn't believe I was actually dancing with him.


	4. Chapter 4

As we continued to talk about the weather and school and friends I started to realize how lucky I was. I smiled and Jacob noticed. "Why are you smiling?" He asked with his dazzling smile. "It's nothing." I said wiping the smile off my face. "No I want to know, Anna." Jacob said persistently. "It's just that I just realized how lucky I was to be here with you, in your arms." I replied blushing violently. He chuckled and held me tighter in his arms. I was just so happy that I didn't want the night to end all I wanted to do was to stay there, wrapped in his muscular arms for an entire eternity. To my dismay the bliss didn't last. Within 15 minutes of Jacob holding me closer Carlisle walked in and made everyone go home. That was okay though. Jacob took me home and walked me to my door. He said goodnight to me and kissed me again. This kiss was a little more passionate. I got my key out of my clutch bag and said goodnight to Jacob. I got inside went upstairs and took a shower. All I could think about was that kiss. I couldn't understand what it meant. Did he like me, was he going to stop asking me out because on Friday he had asked me out again for the party and tonight he didn't say anything. I went to bed and dreamt a sweet dream about Jacob. Suddenly the dream turned into a nightmare. I sat straight up and realized I was in a cold sweat and I was out of breath. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 6:00 am. It didn't matter that I hadn't gotten much sleep because I had to get up and get ready for school. I took another shower, got dressed, and did my hair and makeup. I walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and a smoothie. As soon as I was finished eating there was a knock at the door. I answered the door only to find Jacob standing there. "I thought I would give you a ride to school." He said with his caring smile. I said goodbye to my mom and grandma and went out the door with Jacob. He helped me to get onto his motorcycle and we sped off to school. We arrived and Jacob immediately found a parking spot. We were the first ones there and Jacob turned and looked at me before I could walk away. "Anna, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." He asked me with a nervous look in his eyes. I immediately said yes and he hugged me and gave a passionate kiss. Unfortunately after he walked away to talk to his friends Embry and Quill, Alicia came up to me and said. "What was that extremely passionate kiss about, Miss Anna?" she asked slyly. "Umm, well we had a great time on our date last night and this morning he offered me a ride to school and then asked me to be his girlfriend." I said with that tone of voice that girls use when they have uncontrollable excitement. We both jumped up and down and shared a happy scream. She couldn't believe that I was Jacob Black's girlfriend and as a matter of fact neither could I. I went to all of my classes and met up with Jacob for lunch. Jacob noticed something about me that I didn't know and no one else noticed. "Anna, you are radiating heat." he said with a worried tone.


	5. Chapter 5

As Jacob said that he got a grave look on his face. He told me to go to the office and to say I wasn't feeling well so I did so. He took me to his house and had his dad look over me. His dad then went into the other room with him and told him something. Jacob came back out and sat next to me on the couch. I asked him to tell me what was wrong but he told me not to worry. His dad had made a phone call and told Jacob that they were on their way. Soon a few cars pulled up and I recognized Sam Uley and Quil's grandfather they walked in and both looked at me. Soon Sam, Quil sr, Billy, and Jacob all came in and stood over me. They kept asking each other who should tell me. Finally I got fed up with all of the chatter and screamed." Would somebody please tell me what's going on." Everyone pointed at Jacob. "Okay, sweetie this isn't easy to tell you but. Sam and I are werewolves and by the looks of it you are too." he said in the most caring way possible. I sat there with a look of utter disbelief. "What, I don't understand." was all I could muster. They then explained how their ancestors had passed on the wolf gene to them and that apparently I had a wolf in my family. They said that they had already told my mom and that she understood. I was going to stay with them until the full transformation. It was three days of utter agony. Especially since it was all the boys with me. I mean the pack. Once I had completely changed they showed me how to control it. They told me what we do and showed me how. They adopted me into their family. Of all of them I was the one who didn't eat that much. The one thing I could not stand was the constant process I had so far. It was always the same when I was out on patrol duty in wolf form I would start to think about something personal and then this voice I my head would say "oooooooo" and I would always know that Jacob or Embry or even Quil jr was in my thoughts again. It happened again for the 20th time in a row and I was fed up with it. " One of these days you will be attacked by something and you will need my help and I will do everything in my power to make sure you never forget that the big tough mens had to have my help." I thought and they could tell I meant it because of the low growl that came with it.


	6. Chapter 6

I had been a werewolf for about a month now and so far it isn't that bad. The only things I hated was the no privacy and the choice between run completely out of clothes or strip in front of the guys. I chose the last one. It started not to bother me when I wanted privacy I stayed in my human form. I had little time to spend with Alicia but all the time in the world to spend with Jacob. I loved being with him. He smelt so good and his presence relieved all stress.  
The thing I hated the most was being called out in the middle of the night when one of the vampires got within a 15 ft. radius of the boarder because someone by the name of Sam is paranoid. The worst call was about a week ago. There was a group of nomadic vampires blowing through town and they crossed the border we were there for them and they attacked. I was thrown up against a tree and hit my head against a rock. I was unconscious but I soon woke up. I was still in my wolf form but the boys weren't they were carrying me. I was howling in pain and then they let me change into my human form. Let's just say that I am not proud about what I said. I had to stay in bed for two weeks. It was terrible especially because I was treated by Dr. Fang (Carlisle). I just couldn't stand it I had nothing to do except to read.  
I finally got to go back to patrolling and to school. The worst part was I was extremely worried about my relationship with Jacob. He hadn't come to visit me and he hadn't talked to me since the accident. I was afraid that he didn't love me anymore. It scared me to death and I didn't want to lose him. I called him and he came to see me and I decided to talk to him about. He showed up and I walked to the door and greeted him. He sat down and I got us some drinks. Then I decided to ask him. "Ummm, Jacob I was wondering if you still loved me." I asked in a small voice


	7. Chapter 7

"Of course I do. Why, don't you love me anymore?" Jacob answered me with a compassionate tone and worry in his eyes. "Well, yes I do but I didn't think that you still loved me anymore because you didn't come to visit me during my recovery." I said with compassion and love dripping from my voice. "Anna, the reason I didn't come visit you was because I took your patrol shift. If I wasn't patrolling the boarder I was sleeping." he said with a sarcastic tone to his voice and a flash of his dazzling smile. I just sat there blushing and feeling so embarrassed. He covered for me and he still loved me nothing could make this better. But something could make it worse. As soon as Jacob's lips met mine, my cell phone rang. It was Quil and he sounded worried. He blurted out something in a hurry and I couldn't understand him. "Quil, slow down I can't understand you." I said with a chuckle. "Come quick, Sam is in the hospital." Was the answer. I couldn't believe it. I hung up and got up and grabbed my coat. Jacob stood up and walked after me and asked what was wrong. "Sam is in the hospital." I replied solemnly. We ran out the house and got to the hospital as fast as we could. We got there to find the limp and unconscious body of Sam Uley.


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived at the hospital within a few minutes at the rate of speed Jacob was driving. We ran into the main entrance and I demanded to know what room Sam Uley was in. Dr. Carlisle Cullen greeted us and led us into his room. The stench was unbearable. We walked into his room and saw his limp, unconscious body. Quil and all of the wolf pack were there and Sam was lying there in the hospital bed. I decided to take the duty of looking after him at night so Emily could get some sleep. Actually I was appointed because when Sam would wake up we all agreed he would need a woman to take care of him. I left around 5:30 to eat dinner. I came back around 8:30 and met Emily in the room. She soon left and left me in charge of Sam. I watched him and read my book. Though this got boring and I soon fell into a restless sleep. Around 1:30 I awoke to the sound of beeping machines. Sam's heart rate was racing and there were nurses running into the room. Sam was awake and they had to get the tubes out of his mouth. They got him stabilized and made sure he didn't have a lapse of memory or brain damage. He was fine and they left me alone to talk with him. I called everyone and told them he would need rest and they could see him in the morning. I went back in the room and he asked me where Emily was. I told him I offered to stay with him for the night so she could sleep. He thanked me and explained that he was chasing after that Victoria that was after Bella and fell into a trap she had set. It tripped him and he fell into a tree and was knocked out. I told him he needed to rest and be careful and since I was off so long I would take his patrol shift. He thanked me and I told him that since I turned shortly after my dad had left that he was like a stable father figure to me. He laughed at me and smiled. I looked straight into his eyes and said, "Hey, I'm a screwed up child." That made him laugh more. He soon fell asleep. I followed after and was awakened by nurse changing Sam's IV. He was wide awake and greeted me with a "Morning sleepy head." I was soon greeted by Emily and Jacob. Jacob took me home and we spent the rest of the day together.


	9. Chapter 9

So Jacob and I went to a movie in Seattle. We then went straight home so I could get ready for the next 6 hours of patrol duty I had. I spent time with Jacob did my homework patrolled and slept over the next couple of weeks. Luckily Sam was only down a couple of weeks. He thanked me the first day back and demoted Paul. He then made me second in command. The rest of the pack claimed favoritism but they could do nothing about it. Everything was normal up until a few weeks later. We got word that Victoria was back in town and still after Bella. Sam made the announcement that we were going to fight for her in a war against Victoria. The impending war made us all nervous. Soon it was the day of the war. We were fighting the young bloodsuckers when I saw Victoria slip away out of the corner of my eye. I alerted Jacob and Leah Clearwater. We followed her and she didn't see us. She went to the mountain where Edward Cullen hiding Bella. Alas we got there too late. When we arrived Victoria had already killed Bella and was now fighting Edward. We were still in wolf form so we snuck up behind her and attacked. Leah got thrown down and Jake and I were attached like super glue. We tore her apart and burnt the pieces. I changed back into human form being that I was sort of friends with the Cullens. I saw Edward staring at the mangled body of Bella. I put my hand on his shoulder and watched him weep. He told me to leave and so I obeyed his wishes. Jake grabbed Leah and carried her down the mountain as we walked side by side. As we walked through the woods it sort of sunk in that because of that fiery haired monster Bella Swan would not breathe again or take another step. I ran away from Jake and smack dab into Sam. He held me and calmed me down and had me tell him what happened. I told him about Bella and Edward staring at her body. Jake caught up to us and we walked into the clearing to the celebrating vampires and our pack. I walked in all somber-like and killed the mood. Alice came forward hugged me and asked what was wrong. I told them all about Bella and we all wept jointly. Jake and I went back to my house to find I had gotten a letter from one of friends I had left behind in California.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this friend I mentioned before this was my best friend Chelsea. She was coming to live with us for a bit while her parents sorted some things out and would be there the following week.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed in front of the whole pack and all the leeches.  
They all looked at me like I was psycho so I explained how my friend Chelsea was coming to stay with me for a couple weeks and that I was excited for a couple reasons a)I missed my friends and wanted to chat it up with her about all the stuff I missed out on, and b) She was human and all this shape shifter vampire crap was getting on my nerves and I needed something normal.  
Jacob came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and said that he thought it was great. I felt really bad about the whole Bella thing so I decided to try and comfort Edward. I ran back up the mountain path to see him while the others stayed in the valley not having the heart or the guts to go face him or see Bella's body.  
Edward was right where I left him when I ran away, crouching on the ground and staring at Bella's body. "Edward?" I questioned softly and cautiously. "Just leave me alone, Anna." He said with venom in his voice(no pun intended). "Listen to me for just a minute Edward, I know she was your true love but staring at her body and living in grief isn't going to bring her back. I know I am the last person you want to hear this from but you have to move on." I said with sympathy dripping from my voice because I thought of losing Jacob. "I know I have to move on Anna, I just don't know if I can." He said standing and looking at me. I could see the grief he held in his golden eyes. " I know that you can move on and I am going to help you through this even though we aren't really friends and I never really liked Bella, I know I would be sad if I lost Jake and I would expect you to be there for me." I said seriously because I was serious I would expect him to be there for me. "Okay." he said as he threw his arm over my shoulders for support and we walked down to the clearing together as new found friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

**That week I actually hung out with Edward. I was helping him with his grief of losing Bella. Bella's parents held the funeral and we all went. I paid my respects and helped Edward through the entire funeral. Believe it or not I actually cried. Close to the end of the funeral Edward was hanging on to me for support and Bella's dad Charlie came up to us. He looked drained and his eyes were blood shot. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He glared at Edward and then at me. "Boy, Edward you sure do move on fast. I really can't believe that you have a new girlfriend and my daughter isn't even in her grave." He said maliciously. "No, sir you have it wrong I am just a friend of Edwards. I am just here to help him with his grief over losing Bella." I said with a sweet smile but all he did was frown at me and walk away. "He obviously didn't believe me." I said to Edward. Edward just looked at me and smiled. He thanked me and told me to go spend time with Jake because he thought I was going to leave him for Edward.  
I went out to my car and started towards Jacob's house. He had gone to the visitation the night before but did not want to go to the funeral. I arrived at his house and knocked on the door. Billy answered and told me Jake was still sleeping because he had patrol the night before. I walked into his room sat on his bed and leaned down and kissed him. Let me be the one to tell you that boy wakes up fast. I told him about the funeral and how Charlie had accused me of being Edward's girlfriend. Jake laughed and then his face got serious.  
"Anna you wouldn't leave me for Edward would you?" he asked me with a serious look on his face."Of course I would Jake. I just love his messy hair and golden eyes. I especially love that he is so smart and the fact that he is like 108 years old really helps." I said sarcastically which made Jake burst out laughing. "You know that is what made me fall in love with you is your sense of humor and your dazzling smile" He said with a smirk. "I think the whole imprinting thing helped didn't it." I said with a smile. We spent the whole day together.  
The next day Jake came over to help me prepare for Chelsea's arrival in a couple days. We cleaned my house for hours. Soon Jacob collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. I felt pity for him. "Alright I will finish the cleaning if you go fix and clean my car so I can pick Chelsea up on Monday." I said. He perked up and I swear if he had a tail at the present moment it would be wagging like no tomorrow. He ran out to my car. I laughed and continued vaccuming, mopping, and other random cleaning. When I finished and went out to my car, Jake was peering under the hood covered in motor oil. He looked up and saw me. " Alright I think I fixed it try to start it up." He said. I sat in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. My once dead Volkswagen Bug roared to life. I smiled and hugged my greasy boyfriend.  
We decided to clean the car together so I changed into a pink striped bikini top and some jean cutoffs. Jake was shirtless and wearing shorts when I ran back outside. He had the hoses, buckets, and sponges out already. We filled the buckets with soap and water and began washing my extremely dirty car. After we soaped it up we got the hoses to wash it off. Jake sprayed me and we ended up in a water war and obviously he won. I was soaked anyway so we finished cleaning the car and sat out in the summer sun to dry. Soon we saw Paul, Embry, and Quil come walking up the driveway. "What you guys had a water war without us! Why didn't you call us?" Paul exclaimed when he saw how wet I was. " Cuz we didn't feel like it Fred" I said back. You see I call him Fred and he calls me Wilma like from the Flintstones. Yes I know it is weird but that just is our relationship wacky and unexplainable. Any who, after we hung out I had patrol with Seth and Leah that night. At about midnight I crawled into bed after patrol, sad because I had to get up early but happy because Chelsea was coming the next day.**


End file.
